


Our Own Little Zoo

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Jonathan and Patrick watch Duncan and Brent's twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Zoo

Patrick walks into the living room to find Jonathan sitting on the floor with Duncan and Brent’s twins.  They’d agreed to watch Ethan and Everett to give the other two a day for themselves.  Patrick hadn’t realized how exhausting taking care of them would be.  Of course he doesn’t regret the decision; after all he and Jonathan have talked about kids in their future.  What better way to learn than with Ethan and Everett?

 

“How’s it going in here?” Patrick asks.

 

Jonathan looks up and smiles.  “It’s going great,” he answers.  He gestures toward the boys.  “I think they’re ready for their nap.  Despite what they say.”

 

Patrick chuckles.  “Well then let’s go take a nap.”  He steps over and lifts Everett up.  “What do you say, Everett?  Ready for a nap?”

 

“No!” Everett cries but doesn’t fight to get away from Patrick.

 

Jonathan snorts as he stands with Ethan in his arms.  “I think it is,” he says.  He follows Patrick down the hall and into their bedroom. 

 

It’s nearly twenty minutes later when they’re walking out of the bedroom again.  It had taken a bit, but the boys had finally settled in for their nap.  Patrick and Jonathan could tell they were tired, but they were also fighting it.  They have to wonder if it’s like that at home too.

 

Patrick falls onto the couch beside Jonathan who immediately wraps his arm around his shoulders.  They both look around the living room and let out a small laugh.

 

“I think they belong in a zoo,” Jonathan says with another laugh.

 

“You say the same thing about me,” Patrick says looking up at him as best as he can.

 

“So maybe I should bring the three of you there and leave you.”  Leaning down, Jonathan kisses Patrick.

 

“I think we should have kids.”

 

Jonathan pulls back and meets Patrick’s gaze.  “Yeah?  Think we’re ready for that?”

 

“Is anyone ever really ready?”  Patrick chews on his lip.  “I think we’re ready.”

 

Jonathan smiles before kissing him again.  “Well, we’re getting good practice with these two then.”

 

“So maybe we can talk to Duncan and Brent tomorrow about the process?”

 

“I think that’s a good idea.”  Jonathan kisses Patrick again.

 

The rest of the afternoon and evening is spent playing and running around with the boys.  Of course, Patrick wouldn’t have it any other way.  He loves seeing this side of Jonathan and can’t wait to see him like this with their own kids.

 

Patrick smiles at the thought as they get ready for bed.  They’d have their own little zoo.


End file.
